Pandora
by miss fear
Summary: Pandora discusses her day to day life along with heartache, depression, and love.


**Pandora**

**My name is Pandora, and my last name is none of your business. I'm the lead singer of this all girl alternative band Violet Eyes. Sure, I can play guitar too but I choose to sing. I like to share my melancholy voice with the huddled masses of the world. I enjoy seeing my fellow black eyeliner clad freaks proclaiming my awesomeness to me while I'm pouring my guts out on stage, through my vocals.**

**Anyway, this is how my typical day goes. I get up before the sun gets out. Usually about five or so. That's when I start writing my dreadfully dark thoughts in my little black book. Yes, I keep a journal. Then I go back to sleep. Then I get up at around noon. I hate the bright sunshine. My skin is as sensitive as a vampires when it comes to the sun! By then Judy is awake, texting her oh so pretty, not so vacant lover. Midori is eating some weird Japanese stuff for breakfast. And Casey Lynch is currently whining to Judy about her choice of husband. You see, a few years ago Judy met fellow guitarist Johnny Napalm. They became friends, they fell in love, she got pregnant, they got married. I've met Johnny, he's what most people would call 'pretty cool.' He treats Judy very nicely, and their two children that they've had together. But Casey hates him. **

**First of all, Casey Lynch is our bassist. She's about 5 feet 6 inches, with blonde hair and a tattoo that reads 'electric.' I like her, she's dark. But sometimes she gets pretty mean and cruel. Sometimes she gets pissed off and throws things across the bus. She hates Johnny Napalm. I think it's because she got jealous when they started dating. Then her jealously turned into rage when Judy got pregnant. I know that Casey's mom and dad divorced when she was little and her mom was what most people would label a 'slut.' Also her boyfriends beat Casey, resulting in her meanness' and hostility towards men. I'm worried about her though, she recently got married to fellow bassist Axel Steel and I'm afraid her hostility will go towards him. Poor Casey…**

**Midori and I are single. When I look at Judy and Johnny together my black heart overflows with jealously and yearning for a man to love me. Then I see Casey scowling at male fans, and I hear her shouting at Johnny whenever he's around. Then I appreciate my single life and turn away from men. Judy assures me that I'm a worthwhile person and that one day a beautiful boy will waltz into my life, and then I'll be happy. Casey used to tell me that men are stupid and a nuisance, but of course she got married. Now I'm sick of talking about love and childhood abuse. I want to go on with my day.**

**Several hours later we make it to the tour site. We go in and start putting on our makeup while the roadies take care of the hard work. Midori, our disgustingly peppy Japanese drummer, spends hours fluffing up her hair. It honestly sickens me to my core to see her so happy. Oh well, her energy and enthuasim makes her a fantastic drummer. Casey and I apply layers and layers of black eyeliner. Judy dresses in her cut off shirt and pink bra, which is quite suggestive. After several hours of this we go perform a sound check.**

**Judy's guitar sounds incredible. It screams alternative rock fury. Casey pounds out some solid beats on her bass. Midori keeps giggling while she pounds the beat on our hit single 'I Don't Need This.' I want to lash out on her. That song is about love and death, a song that Judy wrote when Johnny almost died (long story). It's no laughing matter. But I keep my cool and continue with the sound check. **

**An hour later the fans start filing in. I love my fans. I peek through the curtain and see some teenage girls with almost identical haircuts as Judy and me. It brings pure joy into my life. I decide to rest backstage. For maximum vocal effect I find it best to find my darkest purest thoughts and meditate on them. I try to add as much sadness and longing as I can when I sing. It adds depth tour our set.**

**As I'm thinking sad thoughts I feel a tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Izzy Sparks, lead singer for punk metal band Head Plate. He starts chatting it up with me, flirting with me. Honestly he disgusts me. He's the epitimy of Glam Playboy. I want to tell him to get lost but something stops me. I listen to him, respond to his questions. I feel the burning eyes of Judy Nails. I get the feeling that she's watching me, smiling at me. She wants to tell me 'That's how Johnny and I started out. Talking about our favorite bands…' I think about that for a moment. Judy has always told me that I need a guy who'll add some 'sweetness and light' into my life. Someone who'll make me smile. Someone to complete me. I know that Casey says that that's a lot of 'bull' but then again, when was the last time she was truly happy? Then Izzy asks me on a date. I think for a moment, then I answer with my first smile since 6th**** grade. **


End file.
